<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] To Chase Beautiful Dreams by Yuurei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448153">[Podfic] To Chase Beautiful Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei'>Yuurei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars podfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt Savage Opress, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like I should edit a second of dead air off the beginning, It ended up 20 minutes exactly which is cool, Just to change that, Planet Togoria (Star Wars), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Savage Opress Lives, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé's captors toss a large scary Zabrak into her cell in the hopes that he'll frighten her into giving up the information they want. Things don't go the way they expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Savage Opress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars podfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] To Chase Beautiful Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719447">To Chase Beautiful Dreams</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/pseuds/antonomasia09">antonomasia09</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Lashes new pool noodle to the original* Perfect! Now we can balance a plate there for nibbles and drinks on this cruise.</p><p>I actually made this after reading it but I've been busy so you're getting it now😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Story: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719447">To Chase Beautiful Dreams</a><br/>
Writer: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonomasia09">Antonomasia09</a><br/>
Reader: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei">Yuurei</a></p><p>Length: 20 minutes<br/>
Media Fire file: <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/ik0brgwbwo4v3cc/To_Chase_Beautiful_Dreams.m4a/file">m4a</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have fallen into Rare Pair Hell... and you cannot make me leave.</p><p>(This is what happens when people leave blanket permission just laying around in their bios. Anyone might just walk along and throw stuff at them and run😅)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>